


Tell the World I'm Coming Home

by m_harris97



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_harris97/pseuds/m_harris97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1945 and his soldier is coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell the World I'm Coming Home

The year was 1945. The war was over. The Nazis had lost. After so many years of waiting, Sherlock Holmes stood on the train platform, watching the soldiers climb off the train. Watching wives kiss their husbands, children hugging their fathers. Finally, he spotted an achingly familiar face. His John. His soldier. As the shorter man approached, his heart was in his throat. When the golden blond soldier wrapped his arms around him, a single elegant tear rolled down his cheek as he pressed soft kisses to his lips. “Welcome home, my beautiful John,” he whispered. Then he woke up. Alone. John Watson was dead. He died in action one year ago. “Oh my darling, I miss you so much,” he sobbed, placing a kiss to the sterling silver band on his ring finger. He curled up in a ball, crying himself to sleep. He never woke up. Sherlock Holmes had lost the will to live after his soldier left him.


End file.
